The Best of RAW
The Best of Raw & SmackDown 2014 is a three-disc DVD set released by WWE on February 3, 2015. Disc 1 An Epic Year Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match The Shield vs. John Cena, Sheamus & Daniel Bryan RAW • January 27, 2014 Randy Orton vs. Daniel Bryan RAW • February 3, 2014 Number 1 Contender's Fatal Four-Way Match for the Intercontinental Championship Rey Mysterio vs. Jack Swagger vs. Kofi Kingston vs. Mark Henry SmackDown • February 14, 2014 (Alternate Commentary with Zeb Colter) John Cena vs. Cesaro RAW • February 17, 2014 The Next Guy The Deadman vs. The Beast Brock Lesnar & The Undertaker's WrestleMania XXX Contract Signing RAW • February 24, 2014 Batista Goes “Hollywood” Batista Bashes the WWE Universe SmackDown • February 28, 2014 Batista vs. Dolph Ziggler SmackDown • February 28, 2014 WWE Tag Team Championship Match New Age Outlaws vs. The Usos RAW • March 3, 2014 The Usos' Moment Disc 2 The Yes Movement vs. The Authority Daniel Bryan “Occupies” RAW RAW • March 10, 2014 John Cena vs. Luke Harper RAW • March 24, 2014 Sending a Message WWE Divas Championship Match AJ Lee vs. Paige RAW • April 7, 2014 Turning the Paige The Band is Back Together Handicap Match The Shield vs. Rusev, Alberto Del Rio, Bad News Barrett, Jack Swagger, Fandango, Titus O’Neil, 3MB, and RybAxel RAW • April 14, 2014 The Wyatt Family & Children Surround the Ring RAW • April 28, 2014 Following the Buzzards Cracking The Shield 20-Man Battle Royal for the United States Championship RAW • May 5, 2014 John Cena & The Usos vs. The Wyatt Family SmackDown • May 9, 2014 BO-lievers Bo Dallas vs. Sin Cara SmackDown • May 23, 2014 (Alternate Commentary with Bo Dallas) Seth Rollins Turns on The Shield RAW • June 2, 2014 Disc 3 Why Seth, Why? Seth Rollins Explains His Side SmackDown • June 6, 2014 There's Always a Plan B Gold & Stardust vs. RybAxel RAW • June 16, 2014 (Alternate Commentary with Stardust) Vickie's Last Laugh Mud Pool Match with Vickie Guerrero's Career on the Line Vickie Guerrero vs. Stephanie McMahon RAW • June 23, 2014 Brie Bella & Stephanie McMahon's SummerSlam Contract Signing RAW • August 4, 2014 Stephanie Will Pay The Authority Introduces Brock Lesnar as WWE World Heavyweight Champion RAW • August 18, 2014 Falls Count Anywhere Match Dean Ambrose vs. Seth Rollins RAW • August 18, 2014 Jericho and Wyatt's Last Stand Steel Cage Match Chris Jericho vs. Bray Wyatt RAW • September 8, 2014 The Rock Interrupts Rusev and Lana RAW • October 6, 2014 15-Man Tag Team Match Team Teddy vs. Team Johnny SmackDown • October 10, 2014 Randy Orton vs. Seth Rollins RAW • November 3, 2014 Triple Threat Elimination Match for the WWE Intercontinental Championship Dolph Ziggler vs. Cesaro vs. Tyson Kidd SmackDown • November 14, 2014 John Cena, Ryback, & Dolph Ziggler vs. Seth Rollins, Kane & Luke Harper RAW • December 1, 2014 Looking Back at 2014 External links * The Best of Raw & SmackDown 2014 at Amazon.com * The Best of Raw & SmackDown 2014 at Amazon.co.uk Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases